Wounded Heart
by TheTravelingWolf
Summary: Tenpou and Goku have a heart to heart talk, nonyaoi, written like a screenplay XD but please read. Rated t for swearing


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

My first Saiyuki story! XD I like writing this way better, I don't know why. This is like the talk that Gaara has with Yashimaru in Naruto, but a little different. I like Naruto, and had to use it. XD

**Wounded Heart**

Son Goku: Ten-chan! You're hurt! (looks at Tenpou) Is it because of me?

Tenpou: (smiles sweetly at Goku, and motions him to come over) Goku, you did nothing to me. It was Li Touten, remember that. It was not your fault.

Goku: But...he was after me..you didn't have to..

Tenpou: But I did, Goku. You know why? Because I want to protect you.

Goku: I...uh..

Tenpou: I don't want anything bad happening to you, ok? (smiles, then puts his hand on Goku's head)

Goku: Ten-chan?

Tenpou: Yes, Goku?

Goku: I never been really badly injured before, what's it like?

Tenpou: Well, I can't really explain what pain feels like. I guess, it's something you don't want to feel, ever.

Goku: Oh...

Tenpou: There are two kinds of pain, one physically, and one to the heart.

Goku: Like what?

Tenpou: A wound to the heart.

Goku: (puts his hands up to his heart) Wound to the heart? H-how do you get a wound to the heart?

(Tenpou smiles gently, and sits down as Goku follows in pursuit)

Tenpou: A wound to the heart is what you feel when you lose someone or something that is close to you. Like, if you had a pet bird, and it dies, you feel hurt, and just plain lonely.

Goku: So, that's what I'd feel if I lost Konzen, and Kenren, and you?

Tenpou: Yes, I guess you could say that. But, there's a way a wounded heart can be mended.

Goku: (looks at him) How's that?

Tenpou: It's love, Goku. Love for someone you care about and you will do anything to protect them. That's what I feel towards you, I protect you because I love you as a brother. You're very special to me, Goku, I hold you very dear to my heart.

Goku: (smiles) You're special to me too! All of you!

Tenpou: (smiles)Now come on, let's go see what Konzen is up to, ne?

Goku: Yeah!

(As Tenpou walks out the door, Goku follows close behind him, chattering excessively)

Tenpou: (thinking) Better keep an eye out for Goku...don't want to lose him now.

(At Konzen's office)

Konzen: (mumbles while doing paperwork )Tch...

Goku: (comes in with Tenpou) Konzen! Hi!

Konzen: (mumbles) Why couldn't you just stay out for a couple of more hours?

Tenpou: Maa maa, Konzen, don't need to get all angry with us.

Konzen: Whatever. (stacks papers) Goku, did you cause any trouble?

Goku: Not that I know of, no.

Konzen: Good. Come on, it's almost time for bed, say goodnight to Tenpou and let's go. (walks into the other room, leaving Tenpou and Goku alone in his office,Goku walks up to Tenpou and smiles)

Goku: Night Ten-chan!

Tenpou: Good-night Goku. (rubs his head, leaves)

(Goku goes into his and Konzen's room, and falls asleep on his small bed. The night passes by, guards surround Goku's body, and grab him, but not before waking up Konzen)

Konzen: (angry) What the hell do you think you're doing?! Leave him alone!!

Guards: (grab him from behind)

Guard leader: Sorry, Konzen, but this is under the orders of Li Touten. (holding Goku by the neck) We must dispose of this monster. (hands him to the other guards)

Konzen: (spits) Who gave him the right? This brat is under my care.

Guard: If you call him a brat, then why should you care?

Konzen: Because he's mine.

Guard: Oooh, I didn't know you felt that way, Konzen Douji.

Konzen: (kicks him) You bastard!!!

Guards: (gut Konzen)

Konzen: (yells out in pain)

Goku: Konzen! (struggles to get out) Let him go!

Guard leader: Take him away.

Guards: (nod, take Goku away)

Konzen: GOKU! (grimacing in pain) You will pay for this...

Guard leader: I don't think I will. (turns back to him) If you want Goku back, then come for him. That is, if you care enough to spare his pitiful life.( leaves with Guards, who had dropped Konzen to the ground)

Konzen: Goku...

(meanwhile with Tenpou)

Tenpou: (reading behind his desk, his gut twists) What the-? (gets up out of the desk, hears a knock coming from the door) Who could be coming at this hour? (walks to the door, opens it) Konzen!

Konzen: Li Touten took Goku...

Tenpou: Shimatta! Let's go!

Konzen: (nods) What about Kenren? Shouldn't we inform him?

Tenpou: We don't have enough time to get him.

Kenren: (appears behind them, while walking) Don't exclude me. Those bastards woke me up, and I saw that they had Goku. I don't know if Konzen let them have-

Konzen: Shut up! I did not let them have Goku!

Kenren: Well, sorry, but I don't know what you think anymore these days. (rolls eyes)

Tenpou: Enough bickering, let's just find Goku.

Konzen: Yeah...(they search for him, then find him in the jade emperor's chambers) Goku!

Goku: (looks up, tied up to the wall) Konzen! Kenren, Ten-chan!

Li Touten: (with his hand on Nataku, smirks )How did I know you guys would come?

(Konzen growls under his breath, while Kenren and Tenpou just glare daggers at him, Li Touten laughs again, and punches Goku in the gut causing the young one to scream in pain)

Konzen: Stop it!

Li Touten: Kill them, Nataku.

Nataku: Yes father. (rushes towards them)

Kenren: (gets his sword out) Dammit, I never thought it would end up like this.

Tenpou: (grabs his gun)I had an inclining for sometime.

Konzen: Gee, thanks for telling me, Tenpou.

Tenpou: ...(no comment)

(the fight rages on, Kenren ends up being stabbed, while Tenpou is stabbed to the shoulder and knocked out for a bit, Nataku knocks Konzen out, and heads towards Goku)

Goku: Please, Nataku!

Nataku: (blank eyed)

Goku: Nataku! You never knew my name, I should tell you. (smiles weakly) My name is Goku...

Li Touten: (rolls eyes)

Nataku: (stops in his tracks, looks up at Goku as if recognizing him) G-Goku? Y-Your name is Goku? (he looks around at what he had done, and shivers) I...I hurt them...he looks at Goku And...I was going to kill you...(looks at his sword, then shoves it in his shoulder)

Goku&Li Touten: NATAKU!

Li Touten: (rushes towards him, and holds him) You! You will pay for this!

Goku: (looks at him) But...

Li Touten: Prepare to die, brat.

Konzen: (wakes up) Nn...

Li Touten: (about to strike Goku with a sword)

Goku: (closes his eyes, and prepares for contact when nothing comes, he opens his eyes to see that Konzen had taken the hit for him, his golden eyes widen as Konzen falls down to the ground) Konzen! (cries)

Konzen: (looks up at him, thinking) Give him a smile, just one...(he gives Goku a weak smile, then dies)

Goku: No...looks at Tenpou, Kenren, and Konzen, who are all dead now

_Tenpou: A wound to the heart is what you feel when you lose someone or something that is close to you. Like, if you had a pet bird, and it dies, you feel hurt, and just plain lonely._

Goku: You left me...

_Tenpou: It's love, Goku. Love for someone you care about and you will do anything to protect them. That's what I feel towards you, I protect you because I love you as a brother. You're very special to me, Goku, I hold you very dear to my heart._

Goku: I couldn't protect you...Ten-chan, Kenren, Konzen, Nataku...

Li Touten: (laughs kicks Konzen's body) Little weakling...caring for something that much is a waste of time, and it weakens you. Love no one but yourself.

Goku: (thinking) love no one but yourself? tears stream down his cheeks I...I can't...Konzen...he...was my sun...(He starts to scream in pain, as a major headache come upon him) Why? Why did they leave me?! (his limiter breaks off)

(Five hundred years later)

Goku: (at the inn, looking at Sanzo after he was stabbed by Rikudo)

Hakkai: I knew you'd be in here.

Goku: Yeah...

Hakkai: Do you want to talk about it?

Goku: It's my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have gotten in the way, that way, Sanzo would've never done what he did.

Hakkai: Sanzo made his concious choice to become inbetween you and Rikudo's attack, if Rikudo would've gotten you, you would've been dead. Goku.

Goku: It would've been better.

Hakkai: (looks at him with concern)

Goku: It does my heart no good to know someone had to protect me.

Hakkai: (sighs) Goku, do you remember anything when your diadem broke off?

Goku: No...I don't remember anything. I just remember seeing this man's face, he had the same look as Sanzo's, and the same color hair, but other than that, I don't know. I told you this before, but I don't remember anything before I was locked up.

Hakkai: (just sits there)

Goku: It's like, a wound to the heart.

Sanzo: (awake, facing away from them)

Hakkai: What...what do you mean by that, Goku?

Goku: Funny, I think I heard someone tell me this before. A wound to the heart is what you feel when you lose someone or something that is close to you. It's like, I lost someone, but I don't know who. Maybe, that man...I saw...

Hakkai: Is just a distant memory?

Goku: Yeah...I think it might be...it's hard, you know, not knowing my past. I know you guys, have your pasts that you probably want to forget, but me? I don't know what I did, or what happened. I would trade anything just to know.

Hakkai: (looks down) I always thought having no memory was a good thing? Do you think they erased your memory so you could start a new life without any regrets? Or pain?

Goku: Yeah, I guess. (sighs) Well, I guess Sanzo's not going to wake up anytime soon...(gets up) I'm going to go see how Gojyo is doing...

Hakkai: (laughs softly) Just don't beat eachother up too bad, ok? I don't need three injured people around here. follows Goku

Goku: I heard that one lady took blood from Gojyo, is that true?

Hakkai: Yes, don't tell Sanzo, but him and Gojyo practically shared an indirect kiss.(laughs)

Goku: (laughs)

(they both exit Sanzo's room, leaving him alone)

Sanzo: (thinks for a bit about what Goku said) They're all pathetic...

* * *

THE END!!!! XD! This is my first saiyuki fic, and don't have much details on the death of the others. so yeah. XD 


End file.
